Blackout and Whitein: Blossom in Wonderland
by Fezzes64
Summary: A spin-off from my story 'Mario Crossing', and dedicated to Blossom the Cellist, this is a small story about a girl who meets a world called 'Or', a magical dimension in which she never dreamed of.


Blackout and Whitein: Blossom in Wonderland

"Samantha? Madz? Peach?" A girl asked curiously, sitting up in her bed.

No one was in the house, apparently, and Blossom didn't know why. She also didn't know why all the lights were extremely bright. In fact, so bright, that she realized the whole room appeared white.

"Helloooooo, anyone?" She called again, but to no avail.

Finally, the lights went completely out, leaving Blossom in the dark in the room…And on what to do.

_Let's evaluate the situation_, she thought to herself. _I'm in my room in the house in Animal Town, no one is home, and there was just a Blackout. It couldn't possibly get worse._

But it did.

One second, Blossom was making a move to stand up, and the next, she saw a gigantic sparkling white portal in front of her, and it seemed to make her evaporate from the room. She stared at her arms as they disappeared in awe for a second, then realized what was happening.

She tried to run away from the gigantic splash of scintillating white, but only was dragged through. She screamed as she started falling through a supernatural white veil of snow, and she landed with a soft 'thud' as she made a Blossom-shaped hole in the ground. Without thinking, she tried to scramble out of the hole, but only sank deeper.

"Oh…my…Starclan…" she breathed, as she gazed at the forest ahead.

Well, forest is one way to describe it. More like Tornado-struck-jungle-of-paranormal-feathers. Blossom tried to crawl forward, but sank deeper and deeper until she was at full height under the snow, and still not touching the bottom. She could feel the heat of panic and adrenaline rushing through her body as she flailed aimlessly, but with no good result. She was about to give up, when something delved deep in the snow, latched on to her arm, and dragged her out.

Blossom had to close her eyes to stop the snow from blinding her, and could only listen as her savior grunted with the effort of hauling her out of the situation she was in, and finally felt as if she was laying on top of something. She slowly opened her eyes, and nearly did a double-take.

"Luigi?" she shouted in surprise, he being the least expected person to find out here.

"What-I'm not Luigi," the man said.

He moved Blossom onto his back, and started soldiering through the snow as if it were solid ground.

"Mr. L?"

"Yes?"

"You're dressed like Luigi."

"NO I'M-Oh…right…"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Mr. L finally got through to the forest, where he set Blossom down.

"Where are we?" Blossom finally asked.

"Dunno. Stop asking stupid questions."

"Hey, I'm just trying to 'Break the ice'," Blossom said, laughing silently at her own joke, and gesturing to the ice mountains behind them.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Now, we have to find our way out of here. Get moving."

"Who died and made you king?"

"…"

Mr. L led Blossom through the tree-like feathers that stood as tall as Redwoods and seemed as soft as rabbit's fur. Suddenly, a giant bear with a lion's mane, and a turtle shell leapt out at him, and Mr. L entered battle with it.

"RUN!" Mr. L bellowed, but Blossom held her position.

She was _not_ running away.

The Bear/Lion/Turtle creature leapt at Mr. L, who rolled out of the way and jumped on his head. The creature made repeated attacks until Mr. L finally was hit, and was sent flying into a tree. Just as the bear was about to make the killing blow, Blossom surprised herself by leaping right into the bear and shoving him off a cliff where he landed stomach-deep in snow.

Mr. L brushed himself off and stood up, refusing Blossom's help and trudged angrily to a cave made of mushrooms all stacked evenly on each other.

"Just wait here so I can find help," he instructed.

Just as Mr. L made a move to leave, a figure jumped in front of him, and held his fists out for battle position. Mr. L stood at the ready, but then they realized who the other was.

"Luigi?" the newcomer asked.

"Uh, no. I'm Mr. L. Mr. M?" Mr. L questioned in disbelief.

"No, I'm Mario," he said."What are you doing here?"

Mr. L shrugged.

"Dunno. I woke up to bright light and fell through a black portal. Blossom's here."

Mario stepped inside the cave and peeked in at Blossom who gave a small wave.

"Now, the question is, why are Mr. L and I dressed like our opposites, and you aren't?"

Blossom frowned, not realizing his point until now.

"Maybe we're in Wonderland…" she said vaguely.

Mario laughed.

"Ha, that's actually pretty close. We're in a place called 'Or', a place where certain people get to go. It's a dreamland known to have inspired most of everyone's imagination. Most only go once, but I've been here a couple of times. A fitting nickname is 'Blackout', or 'Whitein', because the person entering this dream either experiences total black, total white, or both." Mario explained.

"Are you saying Shakespeare came here?" Mr. L asked in astonishment.

"Most likely." Mario said.

"Tell me more," Blossom said, her green eyes turning blue with the fascination of the subject.

Mario sighed.

"Can I explain more to you both in the morning?"

"NO."

"Alright, fine. Just go ahead and sit down, and I'll tell you what this is all about."

Both Mr. L and Blossom quickly moved to a comfortable spot as Mario cleared away some of the mushrooms to let in light.

"Okay, 'Or' was created by the ancient Greek philosopher named Socrates when he died, trying to show those who would understand what his legacy meant what 'Imagination' means. It's not just rainbows and unicorns and dragons, but rather, it's an alternate world. 'Or' is 'Imagination', basically.

"'Or' also crosses time and space, and all alternate dimensions so anyone who has discovered 'Or' can meet each other. In other words, if Shakespeare did come, he's probably strolling around in the forest he pictured in 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream'…Either that or Mozart is visualizing what Tamino from 'The Magic Flute' looks like…

"Anyway, all in all, this is a world created for those who dream, imagine, love, care, and find life as it should be."

Mr. L blinked at Mario a minute, then burst out laughing.

"That-is-the…worst-explanation-I…ever heard!" he said between snickers.

Mario just glared at him.

"You try talking to King Tut!"

Blossom smiled at the soul brother's arguing, and believed Mario's story. Perhaps she was a dreamer, who thought of the distinctly different and extraordinary things of life, so she had been able to visit 'Or'. 'Blackout' and 'Whitein' made sense, like Yin and Yang…like to and fro...Perhaps if one could not completely go through to 'Or', it would be called a 'Graythrough'? Well, she would have to ponder this later since a house-sized turquoise Guppy just swam through the roof.

**Well, hello! I made this for **_**Blossom the Cellist**_** in return for a story she wrote for me called '**_**The Race Is On!**_**'. In return, this story came into existence, as a spin-off of my other story called '**_**Mario Crossing**_**'. I'm SO sorry it's so short…I meant for it to be longer but…**

**I do NOT own Blossom, she belongs to **_**Blossom the Cellist**_**, I do NOT own Mario, Luigi, Mr. L, or Mr. M, I do NOT own 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream', I do NOT own 'The Magic Flute', and finally, I do NOT own King Tut.**

**Well, then, thanks for reading this story! May the stars be with you!**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
